


Obligations

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [205]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Head of Gryffindor House Harry Potter, Husbands, M/M, Professor Draco Malfoy, Reminiscing, September the First
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: It is September the first and Harry is Head of Gryffindor House.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [205]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Obligations

Professor Potter flopped down into his desk chair, unable to remember being this exhausted. 

How could it _already_ be September the first? As Head of Gryffindor House there were a dozen new students that were his responsibility. All of them were homesick and tearful; frightened by the size of the Castle and the ghosts that roamed the corridors. 

“Were we ever that small?” Professor Malfoy asked as he entered their shared offices. He strode over to where his husband was sat and gave him a soft kiss. 

“Oh yes,” Harry replied. “But perhaps our obligations were a little heavier, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
